


[Podfic of] The Epiphany Series, by jerakeen

by shiningartifact



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Livejournal <a href="http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/4055.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Epiphany Series, by jerakeen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43739) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 
  * Inspired by [The Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43743) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 
  * Inspired by [Be Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43745) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 
  * Inspired by [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43750) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



This is a compilation of the four separate podfic pieces from The Epiphany Series.

To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/afc68fcyuunusfd/the_epiphany_series.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Individual pieces can be downloaded at their original posts:  
          [Epiphany](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/766.html) | PG-13 | 5m31s  
          [The Date](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/2656.html) | PG-13 | 11m31s  
          [Be Cool](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/3142.html) | PG-13 | 7m25s  
          [Stay](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/15751.html) | NC-17 | 3m39s

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/4055.html).


End file.
